


Cream

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Professors, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Cockwarming, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Gags, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: After a long day at work, Dr. Stark, Professor Rogers and Athletic director Barnes help each other to unwind.





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober 2019 day 8: Creampie, and Stucky bingo: gags
> 
> Thank you again to [Betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betheflame/) for being an awesome beta!

Steve sighed when there was a knock at the door of his office. People really had the most inopportune timing.

“Come,” he called out without looking up from where he was grading. The door opened to a sight for sore eyes: Dr. Stark dressed to the nines. 

"Professor Rogers, I hope you're not busy?"

Steve shot a look under the desk. James was being a good boy keeping his cock warm on this cold autumn evening, but the intrusion made the pet fidget. 

"Not at all, take a seat," Steve said, gesturing to the lazy chairs to the side of his desk before reaching under the table to pet James' hair. 

Tony nodded and walked over to the seating area. The chair he chose would give a view to what was going on under Steve's desk, if Steve moved just a little backwards.

He didn't. 

He picked up the next work and proceeded to make notes in the margin. 

"Fundraiser?" He asked Tony, who was fiddling on his phone. 

"Hmm, you know it. Could do with a little unwinding." 

James swallowed hard around Steve's cock at the sound of Tony's voice. Almost a Pavlovian response, Steve chuckled inwardly. 

They worked in silence for a little while. Tony on his phone and Steve on paper as he absentmindedly scratched James' scalp, but Steve's cock was steadily getting harder with the anticipation of what was to come. When it was pulsing and leaking precome he put down his pencil and put his other hand under the desk as well. 

He sat back and looked down as he cupped James' jaw. James' eyes opened at the attention, but it was obvious he had trouble focusing. Steve resisted the urge to smile at his lover, that would only bring him back up. Without preamble he moved his hand to the back of James' head and pulled him down on his cock. 

He allowed himself a low moan when the head hit the back of James' throat and James swallowed around him. Steve kept him there for a bit, but then pulled him back by his hair to allow him to breathe and pushed him down again, setting up a slow rhythm to start with - he didn't want to come too soon.

James was really, very good at this - the perfect face to fuck - and steadily Steve let go of his restraint, pushing his cock in further and faster. 

He closed his eyes - because it was easier that way to use James how he needed - and leaned his head backwards against his expensive chair. The sounds James made were delicious, moans and slobbers, as he tried to be good and swallow everything Steve gave him. 

Steve briefly opened his eyes to acknowledge Tony, who had walked over to them and leaned casually against the desk to watch. The sight of him unzipping his expensive and perfectly tailored dress pants and pulling his own cock free was enough for Steve to tumble over the edge. 

He held James tight, emptying himself deep in his throat as James swallowed and swallowed and  _ swallowed _ around him. When Steve was spent, he pulled out and James collapsed on the floor in a heaving mess. 

This was a tough part for Steve. He ached to make sure his lover was alright and shower him with love, but James wouldn't like it if he broke character like that. So he gave James a little while to catch his breath, but then nudged him with his foot. 

James sat up on his hands and knees immediately, looking deliciously debauched. Teartracks ran from his eyes. His otherwise immaculate beard was soaked with come and drool. His lips were red and swollen and his hair pulled haphazardly from its bun. 

"What do you think, Dr. Stark," Steve said and used a hand on James' jaw to turn his head to face Tony. "Would you like a turn?" 

Tony lazily stroked himself as he regarded James, weighing the pros and cons of stuffing his dick into James's throat. "Not today," he concluded, "I want first go at his other hole."

Tony's smirk made Steve forget about James for a moment and he pulled Tony closer with his tie to give him a filthy open mouthed kiss. 

A small whine made him pull back and scowl at James, tightening his hold on James's jaw. "No sound from you, pet. You're done using your mouth for now. Tony, a gag, please."

Tony straightened and the way his cock jumped proudly from the fly of his dress pants made Steve's breath hitch. He hoped Tony wouldn't undress further, because there was something about a fully clad Tony using James that just  _ got _ to Steve. 

With deft movements, Tony undid his tie and wound the silk twice around James' head until he was suitably gagged. 

"Strip."

At Steve's command James scrambled to comply, but Steve ignored him and pulled Tony into another kiss, wrapping his hand around his pretty cock. He loved how sensitive Tony was, with the way he immediately bucked into Steve's fist. 

"How do you want him?" he whispered in Tony's ear, "Dr. Stark?" 

Tony leaned his forehead against Steve's as he considered his options, fucking himself in Steve's hand. "Bent over the desk. A classic but a goodie," he smirked and Steve had to agree. 

He turned to James who stood waiting obediently, and nodded his head in the direction of the desk. "Bend over, pet," he ordered, and again ignored James by turning back to kiss Tony. 

He wondered what image they made, and part of him wanted to paint it. Other parts of him were getting worked up again, so he pulled back from the kiss and made an arm gesture at James. 

"Your distraction is ready, professor," he said with a wink. 

Steve settled himself in the chair previously occupied by Tony so he could both keep an eye on how James was doing and have a front row seat to the show. 

He watched Tony walk up to James' ass and give it an experimental squeeze, spreading the cheeks and letting them fall closed again. 

"Professor Rogers, I need some assistance, if you please," Tony asked as he pulled a bottle of lube from the pocket of his jacket. As Steve walked over he pulled off his jacket and threw it haphazardly over James' back and quickly lubed up his dick. 

"What do you need, Dr.?" 

"Spread him, please." 

Steve didn't mind getting his hands on that ass, even though it meant he couldn't jerk himself as he watched. He settled at the edge of the desk and did as his colleague asked, pulling the cheeks apart to reveal James hole. 

"Thank you," Tony smiled politely as he stepped forward and teased the head of his slicked up dick along James crack, making small rotations around that tight ring of muscles. 

Steve loved it when Tony teased them like that, and watched avidly as James clenched around nothing, clearly eager for more. Tony gave it to him, pushing in a tiny bit and back out again. Tony's dick started to leak precome and Steve reached out to gather some on his thumb and pushed it inside. He never was one to idly sit by. 

James gasped around his gag at the sudden intrusion and Tony smirked at him. 

"Such an eager pet we have," he said in a low voice, content to watch where Steve pumped his thumb in and out a few times. 

"He's all ready for you, colleague." Steve pulled back and spread James' cheeks as far as they could, looking up at Tony with heat. 

Instead of answering Tony lined himself up and pushed his cock inside in one swift thrust, until the expensive fabric of Tony's suit was pressed against Steve's fingers. 

They moaned in unison. 

Tony grabbed James' hips and started to fuck him in long strokes, allowing Steve a prime look at Tony’s dick pumping in and out of James. 

His own cock was getting rapidly hard again, but he couldn't touch himself with his hands on James' ass: the sweetest torture. 

Steve let himself flow in the moment, focusing on the grunts and low moans of his lovers, the sensation of Tony's dress pants against his skin whenever he snapped them forward, the shaking of James' muscles under his hands. 

The stuff on the desk started to slide with the force of every thrust, and Steve knew Tony was close. He pushed James' cheeks closed to give Tony that more friction, and after a few more erratic movements, Tony came. His whole body slumped forward as hips pumped weakly until all his seed was spent. 

Steve leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Tony's temple, and they shared a soft smile as Tony caught his breath. 

Under the jacket James couldn't stay still anymore, writhing and grinding against the desk looking for release. 

After another kiss, Tony pulled out and Steve spread James' ass again, watching as Tony's seed came out in dribbles. Part of him wanted to lick it and clean James up in the softest way possible, but another, larger part of him wanted to make an even bigger mess.

"Go on, professor," Tony said in a teasing tone as he tucked himself away again. 

Steve wanted to roll his eyes, but Tony had walked around the desk to check on James already. He moved to stand behind James and dragged his dick through the mess Tony made. James shuddered when Steve pushed the head against his perineum, gathering come to push back inside James. 

It felt amazing. James hole was wide and slippery where his entrance was still tight enough to drag over Steve's dick. He  _ loved _ sloppy seconds. He loved the mess and the idea Tony found pleasure here first. They should schedule a session at a weekend someday soon, when they had time to fuck James in turns all day. 

He turned his thoughts to the task at hand. He thrust slowly into James, changing his angle at every slide until James keened and arched his back. 

He shared a grin with Tony, who held James face against the desk, and pushed in inexorably, hitting James' prostate at every thrust. He couldn't come so soon again, but he could give his lover the best orgasm he knew how. 

When James was shuddering and whimpering and Tony kneeled down to whisper encouragements at him, Steve reached around to wrap his hand around James' dick. 

"Come for me," he commanded after he stroked him once, twice, and then James came violently all over Steve's hand, desk, and expensive correspondence paper. 

Steve moved his hips shallowly, fucking James through the aftershocks. 

He pulled out when James' whimpers turned into sobs. Not minding the mess, Tony and Steve carefully lifted James and carried him over to the couch, cuddling him in between them. 

Tony untied the gag and gently wiped James' face and chest, while Steve cleaned up his stomach and legs with the softest towels they owned. 

James watched them with glassy eyes, head lolled back against Tony's shoulder. "Was I good?" he asked when Steve glanced his way to smile at him. 

"The best."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the 16+ [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!
> 
> This fic will be part of a small collection of smut, centered around these three, written by my lovely fellow members of the stuckony server, so keep your eyes peeled for this.


End file.
